unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Mario Galaxy
Stupid Mario Galaxy is the first shame in the Stupid Mario Galaxy series, in which Peach and her sisters Apple and Pear get kidnapped by the bribed Bowser and taken to some unknown place where their faces are never seen again. Plot Princess Rosalina is an attractive woman desperate for companionship. While in her hidden lair with her slave Lummas, she starts to stalk Mario in the most unhealthy ways imaginable. Then, she has Henry bribe Bowser into kidnapping Peach and her sisters to provoke Mario into coming to her. Bowser gladly accepts. Mario gets invited to a wild techno party over at Peach's castle. Wanting to get away from his idiot brother Luigi, he gladly accepts and ditches his brother, never seeing him again. While there, some boring old comet that passes by every millennium passes by, but no one cares about it. But then, out of nowhere, Bowser and his grandma pop out and kidnap the three girls. They load the girls into the get-away space ship, piloted by Bowser Jr. Mario, being Peach's slave, tried to rescue them, but gets hit on the head by Bowser's Grandma, sending him flying into outer space without a helmet. Meanwhile, during Mario's disappearance, the Mushroom Kingdom is attacked by the Straw Hat Pirates, who have decided to take advantage of Mario's absence by taking over the entire kingdom. However, they are stopped in the nick of time by Bowser's Army, who use Bowser's very own invention--known as the Fart Bomb--to scatter the Straw Hat Pirates across the kingdom, possibly defeating them for good. This sub-plot was originally meant to set up a spin-off series starring Bowser's Army and the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was (thankfully) cancelled. Later, back in space, Mario gets awakened by a slap to the face and dynamite in his pants, courtesy of Rosalina. Rosalina introduces herself and tells him of why he is here, which was really her selfish wish of having a boyfriend. Mario accepts, but only if he could rescue those other three girls. Rosalina gives him a fishbowl for a helmet, a tight spandex costume for a suit, and a magic bag of tricks. Moth *Mario must melt the planet Moth and kill all the penguins. *Mario has to confront a Frost Giant *Mario must race to the dinner. *Rosalina must act like a bimbo. *Boss: King Dedede: Mario must fight King Dedede by making him suck up everything until he gets so fat that he blows up. Volcano Galaxy *Mario must stop a volcano from blowing up, but he fails. *Rosalina must save some villagers, but they refuse to listen to her and pay more attention to how hot she is. *Mario must freeze the galaxy over using some left-over stuff from Moth. *Boss: Bowser: Mario must throw Bowser into a volcano, turning him into a skeleton. The Haunted Mansion *Mario must rescue Luigi because Luigi can't stay away from haunted mansions for some reason. *Boss: Queen Boo: Mario must confront Queen Boo and kill her. *Mario must blow up the haunted mansion before time runs out. *Rosalina must flirt with King Boo. Gamelon *Mario must stop the King from getting dinner. *Mario must prevent the King from bombing Gamelon *Boss: Ganon: Rosalina must use her magic want to imprison Ganon into the Book of Whatever. *Mario must buy bombs from Morshu and then kill him. Final Battle?? After a series of boring events, Mario finds and confronts Bowser. All he had to do was put a bucket over Bowser's face and he won because Bowser is an afraid of the dark and also afraid of buckets. Mario rescues the girls, tells them to take a hike because he had a new girlfriend, and ruled the Galaxy with Rosalina and the Lummas at her side. Reception Some people liked it, but others hated it. Z-Play's Adam Hussler once commented that "This shame is so atrocious that you might as well just go to prison and get beat up by Barney's cellmate rather than play this thing." One a different note, his co-host Morgan Bedd said that "This shame is actually a lot better than past Mario Shames ever made and is worth looking into." She then beat Adam with a flagpole. Legacy Whether people love it or hate it, it's here now and it's not going to leave. In fact, it has actually spawned a new series of shames that follow it directly. Followups This shame is followed by Stupid Mario Galaxy: Revenge of the Nerds, in which Bowser tries to get revenge by running for president against Mario and Rosalina. That shame is then followed by Stupid Mario Galaxy: A Lost Hope in which Bowser tries to use an army of real men made out of snow to try to take over the galaxy. Trivia *Rosalina uses her magic wand to persuade Mario into joining her. *Paris Hilton never appears in this shame, even though she is Rosalina's inspiration. *A parody of this, Stuper Bowsa, is currently in progress. Category:Shames Category:Stupid Mario Galaxy Category:Best Shames